Snapshots of an Engagement
by TIVAFAN21
Summary: Another installment of Snapshots. Future Lit Fic.


Another installment of Snapshots. Please review...it helps me know if you like or absolutely hate my take on the beloved Gilmore Girls! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:I do not own Gilmore Girls! Thanks! Now enjoy this snapshot:)<span>

_**Snapshots of an Engagement**_

Light from the streetlight shines through the bedroom window and bounces off of Rory's porcelain skin. Jess finds himself staring at her sleeping form, eventually shaking himself from his stupor he snaps shut his laptop and rises from his position at the window seat. He slowly undresses himself and climbs into their king sized bed. Making himself comfortable he gravitates toward Rory's body heat and drops a kiss to her soft, curly hair. Gazing at her beautiful features, he decides that this is it for him. Reaching behind him he digs in his nightstand and underneath multiple books and other miscellaneous items he finds a black velvet case. Cracking open the case, for the first time in months, he finds himself face to face with a modest size ring that shouts Rory. Deciding it's now or never he turns back toward his sleeping girlfriend and starts kissing her all over her face. Slowly awakening with eyes still closed, Rory searches for Jess' lips and grins into their kiss when she finds them. When both finally pull apart she opens her eyes to a smirking Jess.

"Hi." Jess finally greets as he continues to hover over Rory.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Laughing Rory pecks him on the lips and runs her hands all over his back. "You woke me?"

Giving her an intense look he reaches under his pillow and pulls out the black case. Rory watches his actions and once her gaze finally lands on the object in Jess' hand she gasps and grabs for Jess. Fiercely hugging him she starts to cry as he starts to laugh. Pulling slightly back from her strong grip Jess dips his head to meet her eyes. "Hey…hey, hey. What's with the tears?"

Gulping Rory resorts to giggling and answers him softly, "Happy tears."

Kissing her neck Jess grins and leans back to finally open the case. "Ror… marry me."

_Sometime later_

After spending the night and better part of the early morning celebrating their new found engagement, Rory wraps the bed sheet around her and climbs out of bed. Quickly swiping her phone from the nightstand and bending down to give Jess one last kiss, Rory quietly walks to the kitchen. Perching herself on top of the counter next to the coffee pot, she lifts the phone to her ear while gazing at her left hand. Smiling to herself she waits for her mother to pick up.

Eventually Lorelai's sleepy voice echoes over the line, "Wha?"

"Mom?"

Looking at the clock and seeing the time, Lorelai starts to freak out. "Sweets is everything alright? What happened? Are you okay? Where's Jess?"

"Whoa…take a chill pill. Everything is fine. Jess proposed. I'm good. Perfect actually. And Jess is sleeping soundly in our bedroom."

Lorelai lets out a relieved sigh. "Scared me for a second there kid. So what's with the early morning call, you miss mommy that…wait a minute JESS PROPOSED!"

Rory pulls her phone away from her ear at her mother's loud exclamation. Laughing she returns her phone to her ear and asks, "Will there be more screeching involved? Because if so I advise you to tell me beforehand, I kinda like this whole being able to hear thing I got going on."

Sitting up in bed and shushing a questioning Luke, Lorelai giggles, "No more screeching. Scout's honor…wait I retract that previous statement, no more screeching tonight. I believe as the mother of the bride I deserve screeching rights along with jumping up and down in a girly fashion at our next face to face meeting."

Hearing movement from the bedroom, Rory peaks her head around the kitchen partition and spots Jess leaning against the doorframe. Smiling at him she gives him the one second gesture and goes back to her phone conversation. "Deal. And after the screeching and jumping I'll give you all the details, but now I gotta go."

Laughing Lorelai replies "Go celebrate, love ya kid."

"Love you mom." Rory says quickly before ending the call.

_Sometime even later_

Lying skin to skin in their dark bedroom, Rory and Jess smile at one another. "Happy?"

Kissing her nose Jess whispers, "I'm not complaining."

Laughing Rory rolls on top of him, "We're engaged."

Holding her close Jess closes his eyes and lets a smile take over his face. "Yeah finally."

Rory nudges his nose with hers and waits to question him until he opens his eyes. "Finally?"

Sighing Jess gives her a look, "Well it's not like I just got the ring…I…I've had it for a while now."

"How long?"

"A while."

Rory gives him a suspicious look, but lets it go and goes back to kissing him. Eventually coming back up for air she asks, "How long?"

"Six months, three days and" Jess turns his head to look at the clock, "two hours." Turning back to face her he finds her looking at him with a soft smile. He hugs her close and rolls them over.

_Even later_

After a very long session of screeching and jumping, Rory and Lorelai take their respective places next to their men. Luke gives Jess an amused look and reaches for the doorbell. However, Lorelai intercepts Luke's hand and whispers, "Eva and Adolf don't know we're here yet—"

"Hello Lorelai, Eva should be out any moment."

Cringing at being caught, Lorelai stands frozen on the doorstep as Rory and Jess enter the house. Luke squeezes her hand and as he lets go whispers, "Nice try."

Upon entering the Gilmore mansion, Emily pushes the group into the sitting room. "Rory I see you brought Jess with you."

Rolling his eyes at her tone he looks to Rory with twinkling eyes. "Happy to be here Mrs. Gilmore."

Ignoring Jess' comment, Emily yells for Richard and once everyone says their hellos and receives their drinks she takes a seat next to her husband. Smiling coldly at her family's respective beaus she remarks quite frankly, "I'm surprised you had the gall to show up after last time."

Throwing her mom a look, Lorelai finally inserts herself into the conversation, "I am too especially after that nasty black eye."

With a groan Jess faces Lorelai and mutters, "Not helping."

Lorelai gives him a chesire grin and waits to see what her mother will retort with. Before Emily can though, Rory spits out, "We're engaged."

Five heads, all with differing expressions, turn to look at her flushed face as a lone glass falls to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
